1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a gas purifying apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various industries, in order to protect materials from moisture or oxygen, a vacuum pump is used to remove the moisture or the oxygen in a sealed chamber creating a vacuum in the chamber or a predetermined area.
When the vaccumization is performed for a predetermined time, an attached glove such as a glove box is used to manually perform the job or a robot having a simple configuration which is provided outside the chamber is used to automatically perform the process.
Instead of a vacuum, inert gas can be partially used to manage the gas atmosphere in a small size of a predetermined area, but this has limitations in application.
If a vacuum chamber is used, it takes long time to maintain a desired degree of vacuum, and it is difficult to control the air flow.
For example, the inside of the chamber is evacuated so that a driving unit, which performs the process, such as a motor or a cylinder cannot be provided and only some of the driving units are provided outside the chamber with a limited configuration and then need to be connected to the chamber while maintaining a sealed chamber.
However, available uses for the chamber are limited and it is very difficult to monitor and manage the inside of the chamber.
Further, it is required to monitor the inside of the chamber from the viewpoint of management, maintenance, and repair of the process progress. However, it is difficult to be observed by eye in a vacuum status and to install an illumination or a camera so that there are many restrictions.
When inert gas is used as described above, the purifying apparatus is connected to a general gas purifier so that application size is limited to a very small size. Further, it is difficult to manage purity precisely. If the purifying apparatus is applied to a large size display, it is inefficient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.